The present invention relates to engine manifolds and adaptor assemblies and, more particularly, to a new engine manifold and adaptor that enables the coupling of auxiliary devices to an engine cylinder head.
During the years 1960 to 1970, General Motors manufactured an engine manifold as illustrated in FIG. 1. The engine manifold 10 had an end flange 12. The end flange 12 had two bolt receiving holes 14 and 16 through which screws passed to attach the manifold 10 to an engine cylinder head (not illustrated). The end flange 12 also had two additional fastener holes 18 and 20 which were threaded to receive a mounting bracket (not illustrated) to which an accessory such as a generator or alternator was attached.
A problem with this engine manifold is that the integrally formed end flange 12 is susceptible to breaking or experiencing failures that render the engine manifold unusable. As a result, the accessory (i.e., generator or alternator) could no longer be fastened to the end flange 12 of the manifold 10 and there was no other means for attaching these auxiliary devices to the engine cylinder head. Since the end flange 12 could not be replaced as a separate part to the manifold 10, the entire engine manifold 10 had to be replaced. Such a predicament is an unnecessary waste considering that the remainder of the engine manifold 10 remained in acceptable working order with respect to the engine and engine cylinder head. Additionally, as this manifold is very old, the problem is further exacerbated as the replacements of this old manifold are very difficult to locate.
In the years 1969 to 1972, General Motors manufactured a similar manifold without the end flange. As a result, the alternator or generator did not attach to the manifold but rather had to be attached to other portions of the engine cylinder head.
The use of two different manifolds also presents a problem for auto parts dealers. They were required to maintain an inventory of both manifolds. Furthermore, manufacturers of the replacement manifolds had to maintain tooling for both manifolds.
In the past, several devices have been patented relating to the attachment of auxiliary devices to an engine. However, none of these patented devices solve the problem currently presented by today""s engine manifolds. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,828 illustrates an adjustable polar point mounting bracket with two curved slots at each end. An extension has two legs of unequal length attached to the polar bracket. The accessory is connected to the apex or polar point of the extension to allow greater flexibility in the mounting position of the accessory.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,782 illustrates a mounting bracket or mounting structure for mounting various auxiliary items such as an alternator or compressor onto the engine. The bracket attaches to the engine. The auxiliary device is attached to the bracket. Other auxiliary devices are attached to the first device by means of additional brackets.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,293 discloses an auxiliary mounting structure, or mounting bracket, that is designed for attaching an auxiliary mechanism, such as a compressor or alternator, to the engine. The mounting structure is designed with a mounting portion so that it has high bearing rigidity in the longitudinal direction and low bearing rigidity in the vertical direction. This allows the auxiliary mechanism to easily vibrate in the vertical direction which acts as a damper to the normal engine vibration.
Thus, there is a need and there has never been disclosed a new manifold and unique adaptor that replaces two existing manifolds and obviates the problems presented by these manifolds in connecting auxiliary devices such as an alternator or generator to an engine manifold and cylinder head.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a new manifold designed to receive adaptor assemblies for connecting auxiliary devices, such as alternators and generators, to an engine cylinder head. A related object of the present invention is to provide a unique adaptor that accommodates the new manifold design and provides the means to attach the auxiliary device to the manifold.
Another related object of the present invention is to provide a new manifold that is designed to replace either of two existing manifolds. A related object of the present invention is to lessen the burden of locating an identical old manifold containing the same inherent problems to replace its broken counterpart. An advantage of the new manifold and adaptor is that it replaces two manifolds which reduces inventory requirements and manufacturing costs.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a new manifold and adaptor that is easy to use, eliminates unnecessary connections, and provides a more integral unit.
Other objects of the present invention will become more apparent to persons having ordinary skill in the art to which the present invention pertains from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
The present invention is a new manifold and unique adaptor for attaching an accessory such as an alternator or generator to the engine manifold and an engine cylinder head. The manifold consists of an arm and an end having several manifold mounting holes which align with receiving holes in the engine cylinder head. The adaptor consists of a base and a tiered member having a plurality of receiving holes and a plurality of securing holes. The accessory has a plurality of securing holes.
In use, the combination of the adaptor and manifold coact to connect the accessory to the engine cylinder head. The plurality of securing holes in the accessory align with the plurality of receiving holes in the adaptor. A fastening means is inserted through the plurality of securing holes in the accessory and into the plurality of receiving holes in the adaptor for attaching the accessory to the adaptor. Likewise, the plurality of securing holes in the adaptor are correspondingly aligned in parallel with the plurality of manifold mounting holes and the engine cylinder head receiving holes. A securing means is inserted through the plurality of securing holes in the adaptor, through the mounting holes in the manifold, and directly into the engine cylinder head receiving holes. In this manner, the adaptor is secured to the manifold and the engine cylinder head thereby attaching the accessory to the engine cylinder head.